T-800 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day)
This page is about Uncle Bob in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, for Uncle Bob from Terminator 2: Infinity, see Uncle Bob. For a list of other meanings, see T-800 (disambiguation). The Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 Version 2.4 Infiltration-Combat Unit was sent from the future to arrive in Acton, California on June 8, 1995. Its mission was to protect young John Connor, which it successfully completed. __TOC__ Personality This Terminator had all the strength and capacity of the first unit, but he was very logical, and at first seemed to have a limited capacity for human emotion and learning. After his learning capabilities were activated, the Terminator began to exhibit other human traits such as humor such as quipping "I need a vacation" after defeating the T-1000, and perhaps even love, as he tenderly wipes John's tears away and hugs him like a father before allowing itself to be destroyed to save humanity. Biography Terminator 2: Judgment Day To protect his younger self in the past, John Connor reprogrammed this Terminator and sent it back in time via the time displacement sphere. Upon arrival, it encountered a group of bikers, stealing one's clothing and the bar owner's sunglasses and shotgun. The T-800 then tracked down John Connor in a shopping mall. When it met the T-1000 sent by Skynet to kill Connor, a lengthy chase ensued, but the two managed to escape the T-1000. Connor questioned the Terminator about itself and who sent it. The Terminator answered that it is a cybernetic organism, having living tissue over its metal endoskeleton. It told John that it was his future self who sent it to protect him. John and the Terminator go to the Pescadero State Hospital to help free John's mother, Sarah. The three manage to go to the garage, and Sarah almost succeeds in killing the Terminator by smashing its CPU chip, but was stopped by John, who felt that it was needed. He learns that the Terminator has the capacity to learn. When Sarah asks it who built Skynet, it answered that it was Miles Dyson. It explained that Skynet became self-aware after its creation and began to deny human authority. The group later encountered Dyson, but didn't kill him. The Terminator explained to Dyson the consequences of his research. The three, along with Dyson, attempted to destroy the Cyberdyne building to prevent Skynet from being created. They were soon approached by the police. John, Sarah, and the Terminator escaped the building while Dyson blew up the building with himself inside. The three were encountered again by the T-1000. The Terminator succeeded in destroying it when it falls into molten steel. John drops the CPU and the arm of the first Terminator into the hot liquid. Since the Terminator had a computer chip in it, it also planned to destroy itself to prevent its technology from being discovered by others to create Skynet. John begged it not to be destroyed, but it had to fulfill its mission. When John cried, the Terminator understood why, but could not cry itself because it was a machine. It hugged John for the first and very last time, and having finally earned Sarah's respect, shook her hand offered to a brother warrior. As it is lowered into the steel below, the Warrior of Steel-in-Flesh gave John an encouraging thumbs up before sacrificing its life for humanity's future. Notes Image:T-800_hibermatrix.jpg Image:Hyper matrix.jpg Image:T2-art-concepting-021.jpg Image:T2-T800-storage.jpg|The T-800 cold storage Image:Ektnboel.jpg|The Terminator on the hanger in the storage. Image:T2-storagechamber-dvd-menu.jpg * According to the script for Terminator 2: Judgment Day, it is revealed that John Connor finds the Terminator in a storage rack after sending Kyle Reese through the Time Displacement Field. * The Terminator loses its left arm during its final fight. This also happens to its predecessor. ** In T2: Infiltrator, it is mentioned that Cyberdyne found the left arm in the steel mill. Merchandise Image:This_statue_of_the_one.jpg|''Terminator 2'' T-800 (Polystone statue) Image:He_lost_his_arm.jpg|''Terminator 2'' T-800 (16 inch Light-Up statue) Arnold T-800 statue from terminator 2.jpg|''Terminator 2:'' T800 (Supersized Xtreme Dform Statue) t-8---bust-lifesize-01.jpg|Terminator 2 T-800 (Life-Size Bust) Terminator 2 T800 with Endo Arm 7inch Action Figure Series 1.jpg|T-800 with endo arm(7 inch) Appearances ;Films * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ;Comics * ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Nuclear Twilight * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (comics) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Cybernetic Dawn * Terminator 2: Infinity * Terminator/Robocop Kill Human ;Novels *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Frakes novel) *''Terminator 2 Judgment Day'' (Campbell novel) *''T2: Infiltrator'' *''T2: Rising Storm'' *''T2: The Future War'' *''Dark Futures'' *''Hour of the Wolf'' ;Games *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Game Boy) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Pinball) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Chess Wars'' ;Television * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles ** Category:Merchandise Category:Model 101 Terminators Category:Novel characters Category:Reprogrammed Terminators Category:Resistance members (Original Timeline) Category:Resistance members (Trilogy) Category:T-800s Category:T2: The Future War characters Category:Terminator 2: Judgment Day characters Category:Video game characters